For example, an information providing device for a vehicle, such as an intra-vehicle information system, is disclosed in the following PTL 1. In this information providing device, a portable information device (external device) and a vehicle-mounted multimedia computer (vehicle-mounted device) having a liquid crystal display mounted on a vehicle are connected to each other and can be communicated with each other. Thereby, external information (an audio player, a navigation system and an internet browser) of a vehicle, which is held in the portable information device, can be displayed to a vehicle user through a display (display part) which is included in the vehicle-mounted multimedia computer.